


Friends and Failures

by aelijah85



Category: Farscape
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelijah85/pseuds/aelijah85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> D'Argo looks into Johns eyes and sees his failure's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Failures

  


  **Title:** Friends and Failures  
 **Fandom** : Farscape  
 **Author:**  Delight [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=aelijah85)[ **aelijah85**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=aelijah85)    
 **Rating/Genre:**  angst, h/c, pg-13  
 **Warnings:** Pre-slash (but can be read as Gen)  
 **Characters:**  D'Argo, John Crichton  
 **Pairings:** n/a  
 **Summary:**  D'Argo looks into Johns eyes and sees his failure's.  
 **Word Count:** 200

**A/N:** This is a coda to episode 2x21  _" **Liars, Guns and Money (Part 3): Plan B** "_ I wrote it as pre-slash,mostly because I see almost everything as either slash or pre-slash. But can be read as gen. And as always,  reviews and con-criticism is always welcomed and cherished.  
**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, zilch, bub-kiss, zero. So any confusion on this fact is all your own.

____________________________________________________________________________

"

_Kill me D'Argo. Please, kill me?"_

Looking in his eyes, I knew that I was losing him. Crichton, my John,

was slowly being taken away from me. I couldn't help feeling responsible, if I had stood by him, believed he was on my side and really wanted my son, Jothee, back he might not have given himself up to Scorpius, for me.

I know that now, that everything he did, all the pain he put himself through, was for me.

And now, looking in his confused and lost eyes, that knowledge, hurts. But if he could sacrifice himself for me, then I can suffer this pain for him.

Hearing him beg me to kill him, my only thought was,  _could I fix this? Fix_ _ **him**_ _?_ Before it was too late, before he wasn't just lost but gone,  _completely._

He was asking me, no, begging me to kill him, I would die for him, kill for him, anything he needed me to.

_Except this, anything, but not this._

And I knew with a shocking clarity, that because of my failing him not once but twice, that  _he_  would pay the price.

And there was nothing I could do to stop it.


End file.
